Delicioso reencuentro
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Steve y Tony han sido amantes clandestinamente desde hace un tiempo, a pesar de las diferencias que a veces los separan simplemente no pueden eludir su gran atracción sexual mutua, una y otra vez vuelven a caer en la pasión desbordada de sus bajos instintos. Top!Tony.


**Nota:** Bien este es un fic one-shot hecho especialmente para Ana Armitage por el evento de Santa Slash en facebook :) espero que te guste

…

Había sido una noche amena en la nueva fiesta de sociedad que había dado el señor Stark, gente adinerada y frívola se había aglomerado en la lujosa azotea de su residencia con el objeto de presenciar la nueva demostración de los nuevos inventos de Anthony Stark. Tras la pequeña demostración donde muchos inversionistas pusieron su codicioso interés, los asistentes le expresaron con zalamería sus halagos al señor Stark, aunque a decir verdad Tony los odiaba, detestaba su falsa zalamería y el interés evidente que refulgía en sus ojos avariciosos. Sin embargo, Tony había sido muy buen anfitrión de su fiesta. La fiesta, entre alcohol, música tocada por un famoso DJ contratado, y el regocijo de los asistentes había terminado cerca de las dos de la mañana. Tony estaba un poco alcoholizado y fastidiado aunque no del todo cansado, después de todo él siempre había sido un genio que podía pasar horas trabajando en vigilia, a veces sin conciliar el sueño durante días. Pero estaba aburrido, tal vez vería un poco de televisión sin sentido recostado sobre su cama. En ese momento pensó que la razón por la que le gustaba ser uno de los superhéroes de la ciudad era porque ese trabajo siempre lo mantenía entretenido.

La terraza lujosa donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta era ahora un completo desastre. A veces se detenía a observar cada serpentina tirada, cada pedazo de papel de decoración, el confeti desperdigado por todos lados, pero la camarera iría temprano por la mañana a limpiarlo todo. Aún aburrido, Tony pateó al azar uno de los vasos desechables vacío que rodaban por el piso. Entonces se escuchó el siseo de algo aterrizando justo en su terraza. Al voltear a verlo, se percató para su sorpresa que se trataba de un rostro conocido. Steve Rogers había justo saltado desde algún lado a su terraza, portaba uno de sus distinguidos trajes de Capitán América y le miraba fijamente antes de explicar el motivo de su inesperada visita.

—hola Tony— saludó el rubio, normal.

—llegas tarde a la fiesta, incluso terminamos con todo el alcohol desde hace horas— explicó Tony con su característico sentido del humor ácido.

Steve se encaminó para acercarse a él.

—Tony me enviaron para avisarte que Avengers nos necesita reunidos muy temprano por la mañana.

—ok, pero bien podrías haberme enviado un sms, ¿o es que aún te cuesta adecuarte a las maravillas de la modernidad? — expresó Tony tambaleando un poco la copa de champaña que tenía entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—era más fácil venir a avisarte directamente, además estaba cerca de aquí— dijo el capitán.

—oh, ¿en serio? ¿A estas horas de la madrugada? Hey por cierto te mentí, no nos terminamos todo el alcohol. ¿Quieres un poco de champaña? — indagó Tony con un tono más seductivo en su voz.

—No, no estoy para estas cosas ahora— dijo Steve, intentando rechazar la copa de crista que justo Tony acababa de servir.

—vamos, solo una, te hará bien. Afuera está haciendo un poco de frío. Además creo que te va a gustar esto, está añejado desde el año en que te volviste una paleta helada— dijo Tony en broma sátira.

—deja de burlarte Tony, además temo que debo irme— En ese momento el capitán estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta para retirarse de ahí pero justamente el peli-negro lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Cuando el capitán se giró para verlo se encontró con su aguda mirada que se profundizaba fija en la suya.

—Vamos cap, tomate solo este trago y deja de ser tan huraño— expresó Tony.

Steve no opuso resistencia y aunque dubitativo finalmente tomó la copa y bebió de un solo trago el contenido.

—De acuerdo ahora sí debo irme— dijo el rubio tratando de sonar decidido pero una vez más Tony volvió a detenerlo del brazo.

—hace tiempo que no tenemos un poco de diversión, ya sabes…además, acabo de comprar una cama más grande. ¿Quieres verla? — inquirió Tony seductor. Steve no pudo evitar sentirse internamente cohibido y decidió zanjar el asunto, no volvería a caer en los juegos del multimillonario, lo había decidido desde aquella discusión que habían tenido justamente en la misma terraza en donde ese encontraban de pie ahora.

—No Tony, sabes que lo nuestro se terminó y no hay vuelta de hoja- exclamó el rubio directo.

—de mi parte puede haber borrón y cuenta nueva— dijo Tony en tono bajo, acercándose cada vez más al rubio, deslizando poco a poco su temeraria mano desde el brazo del capitán, que aún tenía sujeto, hasta tocar su mano en una caricia sutil.

Steve no sabía cómo responder, después de todo él mismo debía admitir que también deseaba reanudar su ardiente relación de amantes con el filántropo, aunque quisiera imponer su orgullo. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse hechizado de nuevo por los ojos imperantes de Tony Stark, siempre volvía a caer tan solo con su mirada que lo distraía de sus movimientos torpes al tratar en vano de evitar que Tony osara toquetearlo por todos lados. Steve también lo deseaba.

—te he extrañado Steve, mucho— musitó Tony cerca de su oído, provocándole una placentera sensación cosquilleante.

No hubo demasiado argumento entre ambos para evitar que en un rato ambos estuvieran de nuevo en la cama, sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos en el placer creciente, sus piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas mientras sus erecciones se friccionaban deliciosamente al tiempo que Tony Stark lo llenaba de besos por toda la piel con desenfreno. Esa noche Steve se entregaría a él de nuevo, esta vez dejaría que Tony tuviera el control total de su cuerpo como en las otras tantas noches en que habían dejado de ser compañeros superhéroes para convertirse en amantes, dar rienda suelta a la lujuria inminente que ambos sentían, la atracción mutua era increíblemente fuerte, desde el primer momento en que se había conocido en persona lo había sabido, era una atracción tan fuerte como la de un imán que atrae una pieza de metal, era una especie de hilo invisible que los unía.

—ahh— la enorme y lujosa habitación se había llenado de gemidos de placer, de jadeos de respiraciones entrecortadas, inmersas en el éxtasis carnal. Tony siempre disfrutaba probar cada parte del cuerpo de Steve, nunca podía resistirse a hacerle una deliciosa felación que volvía loco al rubio capitán que también disfrutaba masturbar el miembro de su moreno amante, deseoso de provocarle la más rígida y duradera las erecciones, deseoso de tenerlo dentro de él y unir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Las caricias obscenas entre ambos amantes masculinos les hicieron experimentar de nuevo todo el placer que habían estado absteniendo tener desde hacía semanas, luego de aquella ruptura. Aunque su relación siempre había sido clandestina, ciertamente entre ellos existía el compromiso de permanecer juntos como pareja, aunque no lo dijeran de viva voz quizá por vergüenza.

-ahh Tony- gritó el capitán en un exquisito alarido de placer cuando comenzaba a sentir el endurecido miembro de su amante introducirse poco a poco dentro de su ser, alcanzando la mayor profundidad mientras él se aferraba a su espalda con un poco de fuerza, quizá eso le provocaría visibles heridas a la mañana siguiente, pero Tony también disfrutaba esa forma de sexo salvaje y comenzó a castigarlo provocándole aún más placer, masturbando la enrojecida punta de su glande.

Pronto Tony comenzó a embestirlo con potencia incrementando el ritmo gradualmente al punto que Steve sentía enloquecer de placer porque con cada embestida, el moreno lograba alcanzar deliciosamente el punto interno de su próstata.

La noche de sexo casual desenfrenado se prolongó hasta que Tony vació su semilla cálida dentro de él. Steve lo manchó con la suya que había salido en un delicioso orgasmo. La culminación del sexo terminó con un apasionado y profundo beso.

Sus cuerpos exhaustos quedaron juntos uno del otro, agotados por tanto amar. A la mañana siguiente sus ropas desperdigadas por toda la habitación eran testigo mudo de su noche de sexo.

—Buenos días dormilón— dijo Tony saludando al rubio que comenzaba a abrir sus azules ojos.

—buenos días Iron Man— Steve le respondió robando un sutil beso de sus labios.

La alarma repiqueteó de pronto, anunciando que era hora de levantarse, pero quizá Avengers podría esperarlos un poco más.

—por cierto Tony…lo del llamado de Avengers era una mentira— Steve rió.

…

 **Nota final:** bien espero que les haya gustado, pronto escribiré más o tal vez actualice éste ;)


End file.
